Because of Draco
by Rockangel101
Summary: Do you know the feeling when you realize what just happened? After a fight? After a first kiss? Well I do. It’s happened to me a lot about almost everything. But that was different. I don’t know how but that was different. my first fic R


Disclaimer: I'm not own Harry potter but if I did I would do that Hermione and Ron are a couple from the fourth book!

A/N: hey, what's up? I thought of this story like year ago so here it is.

This is my first fic, so be nice X0

See, in this story the boys can go to the girl's rooms.

Hope you enjoy it! 3

Do you know the feeling when you realize what happened? After a fight? After a first kiss? Well **I** do. It's happened to me a lot about almost everything. But that was different. I don't know how but that was different.

Ooh I forgot. My name is Hermione Granger and I want to tell you my love story. Well everything starts in 7th year. No. in 6th year, when I started date with Draco Malfoy. Yes, I date Draco Malfoy. I know he was my enemy and everything but I liked him. I

Think.

So I date him a 4 months. And…he was okay. He was a good boyfriend and a wonderful kisser, but he wasn't what I looking for. So I broke up from him. He took that … hmm how should I say it? Hmm fine? O.k. ha took that badly. But I didn't

Expect that he would- you now what I'll tell you the story.

It was dinner and the portrait hall (A/N: listen, I don't know how it's called

So please tell me!)Was full of students, teachers & ghosts. I walked out the portrait hall and then I felt a hand taking me by the arm and pushing me opposite the wall .Draco. He took my hands in his and his body was very close to mine.

I felt his breath on my face.

"What do you want Draco?" I ask softly.

"You know perfectly what I want"

"No, I'm not" I said as I tried to get freed from his grasp.

"I want you Hermione, don't you miss our hugs? Our kisses? Our moments?" he said as he kissed 2 small kisses on my neck.

"Draco please stop"

"But I don't want to"

Then he got close to my face, I tried to move but he was too strong.

I could feel his breath on my lips; I was sure that he going to kiss me when

Suddenly…

Ron came and pushed Draco away from me and hit him in the face.

Draco fell on the ground and then touched his nose. It was bleeding.

Then was **my** moment, Ron standing there look at Draco, Draco in the floor holding his bloody nose looking at Ron and I looked from Ron to Draco and back to Ron.

Then Draco stood up and Ron and punched him in the eye. Ron stepped a few steps back and then he got closer and hit Draco and then…they fought. I tried to stop them but I couldn't.

Students surrounded around me and them some ones yell "fight fight fight fight"

Then Albus Dumbledore came and broke it up.

"Stop it right now!" Ron and Draco step away from each other.

"Mr. Potter please take Mr. Malfoy to hospital wing"

"Yes professor" Harry said and take a bleeding nose/black eye Draco to the hospital wing.

"And you Mr. Weasely, I think Mrs. Granger will take care on you,

The hospital wing full of students, thank to Mr. and Mr. weasely"

He look at Fred & George who grin and walk a few steps back.

"I know you have first aid bag in your room so you can take care on Mr. weasely" he said and then he wink to Hermione,

"Yes professor" he smile and go away.

I started to go with Ron to my room and it was silence all the walk.

When we reached to my room we both sat on my bed and I went to the Bathroom to get my first aid bag and then I walked back to my room and sit down next to Ron.

I opened the bag and took out a cotton wool and a ink (you know, when you need to clean a wound so you use a ink or something)

I wet the cotton wool and put the ink on it,

Then I put it on Ron's bloody nose.

"Oww" Ron yelled and moved his head back.

"Stop moving if you want me to help you"

"Do it slowly, its hurt!"

"o.k."

I did it again but more slowly.

When I done with his nose I started with his lip; I looked at his red, juicy li-

"Did I have something on my face?" Ron asked, touching his face.

"No, it's nothing"

Then I put the cotton wool on his lip slowly but then I got question on my mind.

"Ron"

"Yes?"

"Why did you hit Draco?" Ron turned red

"Cuz I'm your best friend and-"

"That was not the only reason, was it?"

Ron sigh." Yes"

"So…what was the reason?" I

"I, I – I can't tell you" he said as he looked down at the floor.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I can't o.k.?"

"Why can't you tell me?"

"Because… it going to ruin our friendship!" he yelled.

"Don't yell, the wound will get worse"

"o.k." he didn't talked until I asked.

"So…?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU O.K.?" he yelled.

"What?" I said quietly.

"Because I love you, now just forget it and –"

"But I don't want to"

"What?"

He looked at me and then I lean in and kiss him.

How the kiss was? Like umm… it was like hmm… the wonderful thing in the world.

He's great kisser, even better then Draco.

But then he broke apart, I smiled when he smiled and he laughed when I laughed.

And then?

I clean his wound and we kissed again. More passionately.

And that bring us to today.

I'm lying on the bed in my and my husband bedroom.

Oh I forget, my name is Hermione weasely and I'm thirty two years old.

I married to Ron six years ago and we have daughter – rose.

She's five years old, she have Ron's hair and my eyes.

And… I'm pregnant.

So this is my life: I have a great husband (who's snoring next to me right now)

A speechless daughter and the best life I could ever wish for.

If you think about it, everything happened because of Draco

(Who found out gay and who Harry's boyfriend.)

It weird but I like this situation.

So… you like that?

You hate that?

Tell me!!

Thank you for reading!! 3


End file.
